


bang bang

by marshall_line



Category: SHINee, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, slight!TaengSic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love stupid, i know it</p>
            </blockquote>





	bang bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [light_dragonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/gifts), [zoyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/gifts).



> http://youtu.be/4_-BCObQN2w

_love stupid, i know it_

 

кибом кидает в инстаграм селку с джинки и минхо, где они втроём в jurassic park и в дурацких шляпах (?). декабрь только начался, а у кибома внутри всё цветёт. не по-зимнему счастлив или как-то так.

минхо называет его ласково "дурачок" и вручает стаканчик кофе. джинки где-то пропадает, возясь с детишками, которым очень понравилась непонятная хрень на его голове. даже сам джинки не знает, что за шляпу он купил. вот с минхо всё ясно — человек-паук (лучше всех, пых-пых паутинкой), да и с ним тоже (время украсть у чонхёна его образ).

кофе горячий, минхо смешной, а кибому просто очень-очень хорошо и спокойно. он с друзьями, он со своей маленькой семьёй, сейчас не полной, но всё же.

— кибом.  
— мино-а?  
— вот чего ты такой довольный?  
— влюблённый. ой.  
— КИБОМ ПРОГОВОРИЛСЯ, КИБОМ ПРОГОВОРИЛСЯ.

и минхо повторяет это несколько раз, потом добавляя к ору джинки-хёна, пытаясь до него дозваться. все должны знать, что случилось, все-все. когда ещё кибом скажет то, о чём никогда не говорит?

а кибом давит глупую улыбку, закрыв лицо перчатками. то ли краснеет, то ли ему просто стыдно за шумного минхо. джинки прибегает с толпой маленьких карапузов вовремя. о том, что же такого случилось он не спрашивает.

джинки краснющий, краснее кибома, но впервые за пару месяцев такой искренне счастливый и главное — здоровый. минхо пытается унять детишек и себя самого, но ничего из этого не получается совершенно.

кибом отворачивается, пока про него ещё не вспомнили, снимает блокировку экрана и заходит в инстаграм. #keyti как-то особенно греет его глупое сердечко. и пусть он немного боится, и пусть он не успел ей признаться (всегда успеет?), тиффани всё равно для него яркий лучик. она ослепляет, но это самое приятное солнце во всей вселенной.

дети наконец-то успокаиваются и разбредаются искать родителей. минхо переводит дух, а джинки громко смеётся. и кибом не против посмеяться вместе с ним.

 

_i know, cause i’m a fool in love_

 

их общежитие чаще всего пустует, ведь чонхён и тэмин в бесконечном отпуске, то в швейцарии, то боже-где-вы-вообще, у джинки работа, минхо просто ленится, а кибом вечно мечтает. подумаешь, у него тоже работа. подумаешь, до неё двадцать минут пешком. подумаешь. джинки его не ругает — и уже хорошо.

тиффани пишет в какао: как у вас там погодка? :3  
а кибом: жить будем (и смайлик с кошечкой).

от тиффани всегда приходит десять тысяч сообщений о чём угодно. кибом наперёд знает, что она ему отправит или что спросит, но он рад всему, хоть и скрывает это достаточно умело. 

минхо продолжает называть его дурачком и пытается выведать у него всё (ну кто она, кто? только не говори, что вот та нуна?). а джинки (самый понимающий на свете хён) молчит, оттаскивает минхо и всезнающе улыбается.

экран снова загорается: в шанхае зимой здорово. приезжайте к нам как-нибудь (и сердечко).

кибом в ответ может прислать только смайлик, пожимающий плечами, и пообещать, что они (он) обязательно, как только джинки уладит все свои дела, чонхён и тэмин вернут свои задницы в сеул, а минхо — боже, отстань — перестанет быть.. минхо (что вряд ли возможно).

у тиффани в инстаграме вечно злой принц, еда, одежда, океаны ярко розового и, казалось бы, она такая обыкновенная, но кибом so fool (in love), что _ну-что-же-мне-делать_ ? 

а минхо:

— ТВОЮ НАЛЕВО, ДА КТО ЖЕ ОНА, КИБОМ?!

джинки продолжает улыбаться и давать минхо подзатыльники, потому что это не его дело и, наверное, стоит уже найти себе занятие по душе и не трогать кибом-и. минхо хмурит брови, лезет к кибому в телефон, но получает щелбан раз, два, три. его раны зализывает комдэ, когда минхо разочарованно валится на диван.

(вот почему у кибома собаки такие хорошие, а он — нет? потому что, мино-а, ты болван, а не человек-паук).

кибом отправляет тиффани фотку минхо и комдэ на его голове, и кусок себя (и после смеющийся до слёз смайлик). от тиффани в ответ приходит она сама и недовольный принц. может, они оба немного самовлюблённые, но какая разница, ведь—

принц в депрессии. как думаешь, если познакомить его с гарсоном и комдэ, его настроение пойдёт в гору?

кибом не знает, но очень хочет узнать.

 

_woo baby shot me down again_

 

тиффани живёт в шанхае уже года два, а с кибомом знакома полжизни. между ними километры воды, не так уж много, на самом деле (самолёт или паром — и ты уже там), но для кибома как-то слишком. он видит её либо во всевозможных соцсетях, либо в окошке скайпа. (сонную и в розовой футболке со слоником. боже, какой ребёнок, а ещё старше на два года, ну!).

кибому недостаточно, а тиффани не жалуется. они же друзья, а для друзей она найдёт время в любое время суток или года.

только кибом думает иначе и молчит, и краснеет, как первоклассник. тиффани улыбается губами, глазами, всем-всем и просит: кибом-и, не скучай. и машет ему рукой. (на заднем плане набережная вайтань и подруги тиффани, которых кибом помнит всех по именам, а день рождение минхо в голову почему-то не лезет).

кибом (опять) обещает.

 _не скучать_.

но зима всё-таки немного тоскливая.

 

_and maybe that’s the truth_

 

— через неделю летим в шанхай!

кибом давится мюслями, минхо хлопает его по спине и делает только хуже. джинки весь светится и порхает по кухне, размахивая прихватками. телефон в коридоре верещит. кибому кажется, что детишки из парка вернулись.

минхо заботливо вытирает кибому рот салфеткой (обнаглел в конец?) и помогает убрать со стола. пока джинки отвечает на звонок, минхо не унимается и таскается за кибомом с привычным вопросом.

и кибом не выдерживает:

— узнаешь, когда будем в китае.  
— ОПАЧКИ.  
— МИНХО, НЕ НАЧИНАЙ.

джинки возвращается и сообщает ещё одну радостную новость: чонхён и тэмин наотдыхались в индии (да как они туда попали?) и поеду с ними. а для чего им в шанхай надо, он так и не сказал.

кибом хочет сделать тиффани сюрприз и поэтому ничего ей не говорит, только всячески намекает. но тиффани на то и тиффани — либо прямо, либо никак. не то чтобы она очень глупая, люди все глупы, просто тиффани непосредственная?

каток заполнен смайликами, инстаграм — хэштэгами.

а кибом — любовью.

(он же дурачок).

 

_stupid is what stupid do_

 

в шанхае всё иначе. кибом был в китае неоднократно с джинки (когда тот ездил в командировку, а кибому было тошно сидеть дома) и пару раз с тэмином просто так, за компанию. сейчас они здесь все вместе и как растерянные призраки, которые наконец-то поняли, что в рай не попали. (ой, фу на тебя, кибом-и, ужасы говоришь. не пугай маленького. это наш тэмин — _маленький_ , ты серьёзно, джинки-хён?). 

растерянные, но всегда шумные и весёлые.

 _сияют впятером_ .

когда они заселяются в отель, джинки забирает с собой минхо (хватит портить жизнь кибому) и тэмина (купим твоим родителям сувениры, да?), оставляя кибома на чонхёна со словами: приглядывай за ним, а то, видишь, скучает очень. чонхён кивает, и они весь первый день не выходят из номера, играя в приставку, захваченную в последний момент. это, конечно, совсем не то, что они должны делать в другой стране, но только вдвоём тынятся по городу не хочется.

чонхён рассказывает про индию, про пряности и специи (весь набор цветов в фотошопе, отвечаю!), про ужасно сладкую кухню и всё время смеётся. чонхён очень добрый и хороший парень, он нравится кибому, он всегда может его рассмешить. (а на кого вы оставили гарсона и комдэ? надеюсь, не на эмбер. ты видел инстаграм её собак?). 

и кибом нравится чонхёну, но у него уже есть что-то похожее на любовь всей его жизни (музыка — это всё, что мне нужно). 

джинки с компанией возвращается поздно. тэмин засыпает на ходу, пока переодевается в пижаму (тэмин-и, она очень дорогая, осторожно. кто-нибудь заткните минхо-хёна!), а минхо валится сразу на пол и лицом в ковёр (он такой мягкий, сейчас расплавлюсь). джинки качает головой с улыбкой и прячется в ванной на добрых два часа.

чонхён выходит на балкон ответить на звонок. кибом выключает игру, отсоединяет приставку и превращается в хёна: укладывает тэмина, поднимает минхо и отводит в другую спальню, которую он делит с джинки. потому что вряд ли они сами смогут привести себя в порядок и лечь наконец-то спать.

разобравшись с ребятнёй, кибом присаживается в кресло. из ванной доносится пение джинки. жаль, он нигде не выступает. мог бы вместе с чонхёном работать.

кибом решает проверить уведомления.

и, конечно, обнаруживает—

кибом-и, ты там как? я успела соскучиться, мы давно не списывались.

(и фотография этой дурацкой футболки со слоником).

он не пишет ей (я тоже скучал) ничего в ответ, только спящий смайлик отправляет. и вряд ли в этот раз тиффани будет достаточно. иногда они всё-таки должны меняться местами, да?

джинки выходит из ванной, замотавшись в огромное, гигантское полотенце. кибом глупо лыбится в экран, листая ленту новостей. 

и джинки всё-всё знает, наверное, единственный.

(ду-ра-ки).

 

_oh, baby, i’m a fool for you_

 

кибом не сообщает тиффани, что приехал и вообще молчит на эту тему. даже когда они говорят по скайпу, кибом делает всё, чтобы тиффани не заметила и не поняла, где он и что он.

а она смеётся.

и всегда машет рукой на прощанье.

(кибом надеется на воздушный поцелуй, но это так много?).

тиффани как-то знакомит его с тэён. местность та же — набережная вайтань и в этом есть что-то особенное, но тэён acts like an awkward anti social emo around everyone, о чём кибом пишет тиффани вечером.

минхо (спасибо, что молчишь и не донимаешь больше) и джинки уходят за покупками, а чонхён таскает тэмина с собой по музыкальным лавкам. кибом и рад пойти с кем-нибудь из них, но почему-то совершенно не тянет выходить на улицу.

поэтому в номере так тихо, будто он действительно призрак.

тиффани стучится в скайп после сообщения, и кибом буквально выпрыгивает из комнаты на балкон и плотно завешивает шторы.

был бы тут минхо, он бы нашёл, что сказать.

кибом делает глубокий вдох и отвечает на звонок.

тиффани смотрит на него и улыбается непривычно грустно. наверное, слова про тэён её задели, она всё-таки её подруга и—

— кибом-и.  
— а, что?  
— ты чего так про тэён?  
— разве я не прав?

по глазам тиффани ясно, что — прав, сто раз. тиффани это не озвучивает, но молча просит понимания. и кибом понимает.

— почему ты с ней таскаешься?  
— не хочу, чтобы она была одна. если ты узнаешь её поближе, то удивишься: тэён такой ребёнок.

(очень одинокий ребёнок).

— мне тебя хватает.  
— эй!  
— тиффани, я серьёзно.  
— и я тоже, дурак!

(so fool) 

— ты выглядишь как мамочка. у неё никого больше нет, что ли?  
— кибом-и, если ты найдёшь для неё соответствующую компанию, я тебя расцелую.

кибом с трудом сдерживает себя, чтобы не заорать.

 

_hey baby, can’t get you out my brains_

 

чтобы найти для ким тэён (я замкнута в себе настолько, что ни один ключ не подходит, ни один в этом мире) “компанию”, кибом узнаёт про неё всё, что может и что ему рассказывает тиффани.

чонхён удивляется, увидев кибома таким оживлённым с тех пор, как они приехали. а минхо крутит пальцем у виска (да он ходячий труп, о чём ты), за что получает подзатыльник. тэмин просто смотрит во все глаза на всех, словно видит их впервые.

джинки только смеётся.

над кибомом все смеются, но это приятно.

(он кому-то нужен).

когда кибом накапливает достаточно информации, то сразу же открывает список контактов. у него уходит всего полтора дня на поиск.

— тиффани, я нашёл идеальную кандидатуру!

джессика чон проездом в гонконге, но в шанхай ради кибома (и джинки), конечно, приедет. тиффани удивляется такому выбору, но не протестует и по просьбе кибома ничего толкового тэён не говорит.

в аэропорту джессику встречают все пятеро. кибом тянется обнять её, но она уже виснет на шее джинки и радостно что-то щебечет (я скучала, очень). минхо и чонхён строят из себя рыцарей и тащат её сумки. тэмин красноречиво вздыхает и плетётся сзади.

кибом коротко пересказывает джессике всё, что считает нужным.

он не видел её довольно давно, а джинки и то дольше. она всё такая же — яркая и незабываемая. правда, сколько времени у него (у них) ушло, чтобы до неё достучаться! поэтому она на сто процентов подходит тэён, хотя бы для общения.

джессика селится в соседний номер и чаще бывает у них, чем у себя. порубиться в mortal combat с чонхёном она всегда за.

кибом смотрит на неё и не может сдержать улыбку.

джинки щипает его за бок (я рад, что ты не забыл её, она часть нашей семьи) и просит его быть уверенней.

кибому кажется, что джинки уже всем всё рассказал, особенно это видно по минхо. он словно ждёт подходящий момент, чтобы подколоть.

тиффани пишет в какао: кибом-и, ну что там?  
а кибом: она уже в шанхае, осталось договориться о встрече с:

тэён было очень сложно уговорить на это. заставлять людей делать то, что они не хотят, чертовки глупо и неправильно. с одной стороны кибом проворачивает эту операцию (открыть сердечко ким тэён) ради себя (а вдруг она меня, как обещала, поцелует?), с другой — для тиффани. (а с третьей: они могут друг другу понравиться, разве нет?).

кибом приводит джессику в назначенное время в кафе и оставляет её ждать тэён и тиффани. его там быть не должно.

(я просто сливаюсь).

(дурачок).

через полчаса тиффани пишет: ты не поверишь.

и кибом удивляется так, как не удивлялся никогда в жизни.

ему приходится вернуться в отель, чтобы не орать на улице. в номере только джинки. кибом набирает тиффани и теперь-то можно—

— КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ОНИ ДРУГ ДРУГА ЗНАЮТ?!

тиффани на том конце смеётся.

и джинки вместе с ней.

(аут).

 

_bang, bang_

 

кибом звонит в дверь. (он (ещё) не признался, но всё впереди). ждёт он почему-то долго. если никого нет дома, кибом всегда успеет прийти снова (и убежать). но ему открывают (уже поздно).

тиффани — настоящая и в той-самой-футболке, господи, боже, зачем. 

она не сразу понимает, кто перед ней.

кибом отступает назад. 

— ты когда приехал?

кибом возвращается на место.

джинки сказал быть уверенней, и он будет уверенней.

— а где мои поцелуи?

(и долго же ты решался?).

(всю жизнь).

 

_love stupid, i know it_


End file.
